Darkness I see in you
by DomOx
Summary: Set during 02/6: Right when Bonnie bumped into Mason and seeing that Katherine was kissing him. Bonnie wants a taste of that darkness that everybody so desperately wants.


Title: **Darkness I see in you**

Summary: Set during 02/6: Right when Bonnie bumped into Mason and seeing that Katherine was kissing him. Bonnie wants a taste of that darkness that everybody so desperately wants.

_Characters: Bonnie/Mason_

A/N: Came to me while I was reading a Bason fic.( I prefer Monnie)

* * *

Bonnie had to see this Mason Lockwood again. When she bumped into him, she felt dark power surge through her and it was darker that her touching Stefan, Katherine, or Damon for that matter. Mason was just as dark and she wanted a piece of it, just a taste. Of course, she was sick with herself for thinking this way about him. He was a werewolf that much she saw and he turned all hairy every full moon. But wasn't she being a hypocrite when she had her period. She was a raving bitch for four days so it was sorta the same between them too. The least she could do was let him have a taste. By the look on Damon's face when he mention that Mason was kissing Katherine, she saw that Mason was going to die. She learned what he did to Stefan and Damon from Elena. They were going to eventually kill him. She might as well do the nice thing and let him have his last hoorah...before he slept in the dirt.

She found him standing by the stairs of the house in his shirt and jeans. He was talking with Tyler about something. She wasn't sure what. But she was going to be a crazy bitch and interrupt them. She had to have her fun before Damon found her again, asking to do something.

She stepped up to them, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she walked to them.

"Excuse me, Mason, I can see that your busy but I need help with something. Carol wants me to get something from upstairs." She pointed up the stairs that she was talking about and cocked her head, hoping that he would get the hint that she wanted him to go with her.

"Sure. I'll help if you need it." he turned towards Tyler. "Catch you later so we can talk more."

Tyler rose his eyebrows and than his lips formed into a slight 'O' before Mason followed behind Bonnie as she mad her way up the stairs.

She began to twist as she walked up the stairs hoping that Mason was looking at her as he did so.

She turned her head behind her to make sure that he was and he was looking at her ass. She smiled at him and began to giggle. Than turned her head back to continued to walk up the stairs. She turned left and looked for any room. She didn't care which room. Just the fact that she caught him looking at her, sent tingly things all in her stomach and she realized that she never felt like this before. All the vampire drama and Katherine drama, she never had the time to sit there and flirt with someone and get something out of it.

"How about we go to my room? I forgot something." Bonnie turned around and nodded her head, following him as he began to walk in the opposite direction that Bonnie was walking too. She followed him and looked at his rear-end, licking her lips at the site.

What a backside he had.

"So, what does Carol want you to get?"

He was walking into his room and Bonnie followed after him. She closed the door and turned the lock, muffling the sound with her hand so he wouldn't turn around as she quickly glanced around the room. She saw surf boards everywhere and trophies too. She would have looked at them but she wanted to get this over with. She couldn't handle feeling this way, feeling all this LUST in her body.

She had felt this way when she first saw Damon, but than he tried to kill her.

Hell no!

Mason was looking through his covers and tossing them over, mumbling something about his cell phone. He found it in the blankets and placed it into his pockets. He turned to face Bonnie and stood there stunned.

The jacket she wore, she was starting to take off. She let it slid from her shoulders and drop to the floor. She threw her head around to get her hair all wild and rawr before anything was said and done.

She only had sex once so hoped that this was really good.

She didn't want to suck and than he died.

"What are you doing?" Mason gulped. He couldn't deny that Bonnie was not attractive and Katherine did tell him to stay clear of her but why. She looked harmless. Or maybe he couldn't see what Katherine saw because she was stripping in front of him.

Whatever.

"Carol wanted nothing. I just wanted to pull you aside. I don't think your nephew wanted to hear me say, 'Can you come upstairs with me and fuck my brains out.' That's a little to hard-core even for my ears."

Mason gulped again and felt himself grow aroused at her words.

He couldn't believe what she was saying.

Sure, she was attractive and he wouldn't mind showing her that werewolves were better.

Put her on the werewolf side since she was a witch but the only thing he could process in his brain was:

'Get on my bed and let me fuck you senseless.'

"You know how old I am?" Mason wasn't sure why he was feeling so bold. He was old but not that old. He didn't want to scare her away either because Katherine was acting a little distant lately. The sex, she seemed as if she wasn't really there and he hadn't been with a human girl in so long. He licked his lips. He might as well play her little game.

"Nope and I don't care. I want you." Bonnie walked towards Mason, pressing her finger into his chest. She moved them around so the back of his legs hit the bed and she pushed him onto the bed. "No talk, just fuck."

Bonnie chuckled; a deep chuckle. Letting her lust for him override her as she rose her arms to take off her shirt. She had on no bra and she grabbed her meaty breast with her hands and cupped them, licking her lips, letting Mason get a peek of them. She, than, took of her jeans and kicked them off her legs, letting Mason drool over her black lace thong.

She bent forward and worked at the zipper of his jeans, ripping it open and pushing it roughly down his legs.

Mason didn't say anything. Katherine was the same with him and he kinda liked it. Liked it even more because she was human. He lifted up his hips so she could take off his red boxers and she threw them behind her. His hands rose and he pulled Bonnie to him, running his hands over her body, loving the feeling of her soft warm skin. He pressed her tight body to his hard one and she let out a gasp. He felt so big!

"Like that huh?" He grabbed her lips with his and kissed her so rough that Bonnie nearly buckled. She couldn't keep up with him but she tried. She wanted this and needed this. His hands cupped her ass and he dug his nails into her ass as they kissed. He slipped his tongue inside and wrapped it around hers, pulling it out and slapping her ass. His fingers slipped inside of her thong and he ran his fingers over her folds. He groaned deep in his mouth and picked her up. His lips still on hers. He was kissing her with hunger now. She was doing it back. He moved her thong to the side and set Bonnie on his thick arousal.

She let out a loud gasp. She fell forward and her head bumped his, the kiss had been broken. Her hands went to his face and her nails raked down his cheeks. Mason hissed out in pleasure and rocked Bonnie back and forth. She was so tight, not like the other chicks that he had been with. She was tight tight, perfect fit too. Her walls were dancing around him and he was loving the feeling that he was her first 'big guy'.

He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Fuck me." Bonnie tossed her head back and looked Mason in his blue-greenish eyes. Her eyes were filled with anger and lust and Mason's beast was getting turned on worse that he was. It wanted to come out and play.

"How hard?" He asked her. Not sure what to do. Katherine could take how rough he gave it to her because she was a vampire. Bonnie, on the other hand, was not.

She stressed out her next words with so much hate and venom.

"Fuck me like you fuck that Katherine bitch."

Mason's beast came forward. He flipped them over and slipped out of her, stepping back to grab a hold of her thong. He ripped it from her body and threw it behind him on the pile of other clothes that was on the floor. He set himself between her legs and pulled her to him, so she was nearly on the edge of the bed, wide before him. He set himself on his knees and before Bonnie could ask what he was doing. He attacked her.

His mouth set to work. He flicked his tongue over her folds, tasting a bit of himself and a lot of her. She tasted delicious. He ran his fingers over her thighs and held them down as he worked his tongue faster and faster, his thumb was moving closer to her clit and he couldn't wait till he got to play with that.

He titled his head and worked at her, flicking his tongue, curling it inside of her. His thumb was on her clit now and he was rubbing it in circles, very fast. Bonnie was curling her toes and her back was arching underneath him. She was making all kinds of sweet noises and Mason was really starting to feel his beast come even more closer to the surface.

"Mmmm...ahhhh...Mas...son...Mas...son...MASON!"

Bonnie screamed out loud as her climaxed wrapped around her tight and squeezed.

Mason pulled back and grinned like a moron, crawling up her body and resting his arms on either side of her head.

He was looking down at her and he was still grinning. He was pushing his way between her legs and her legs wrapped around his hips as the tip of his dick hit her entrance, her soaking wet entrance.

"You think you can continue?"

Bonnie sat up and looked at him, giving him a look that wanted Mason to kneel at her feet and say he was sorry.

"I can last a very long time." She sat up slightly and kissed him, kissed him with her teeth. Mason did the same and pushed himself forward.

The kiss broke for a second as they both made pleasure sighs and moans from how tight she was or how big he felt, even more inside of her.

"You're so damn tight." Mason's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he forgot about the kiss as he rested his head on Bonnie's breast, his tongue sticking out so he could pull it into his mouth. He did and sucked on her hard nub as he thrusted inside of her, moving hard. His balls were slapping against her wet pussy making sounds that Bonnie found disgusting but she was enjoying so wouldn't say anything. She just wanted to live in the moment.

He balanced most of his weight off of her and pulled her to him by her arms, yanking her. Forcing her legs to sway by his side.

"Get ready to get fucked little girl."

Bonnie had scaredness in her eyes.

"I thought I was."

Mason grinned again but this time it was more sinister.

"That was the warm-up."

He smiled at her before he kissed her on the mouth, wrapping one leg around his waist and the other on his shoulder. He slowly got off the bed and held her up with his hands under her butt as he brought her up and down on his cock.

Bonnie's head thrown back as he did so. He was fucking her so hard that his tip was hitting her G-spot and he was tearing it up how fast he was going.

"So close, gonna cum..."

Mason, surprisingly, was close too. Maybe it was because she was so tight and her walls were closing and opening around him. Sweat was coating both their bodies as he whispered to her that he was close too. He never wanted it to end between them but sadly it would have too.

His pace quicken as he felt his orgasm and release sneak up on him. He quickly flipped her over and threw her on the bed. Before she could get up, he set her on her knees and on all fours as he got behind her and sliced into her.

Bonnie arched her back like a cat and pushed against him as her nails dug into the bed spread.

"Ahhh...shit...fuck..."

Mason was going faster and faster. He couldn't stop and his body wouldn't let him stop till he controlled himself.

He was so close, he could feel it.

She was so close, her body was raking with pleasure.

They came together seconds later. He shoot his load into and she let herself go as she came all around him. They both inhaled and exhaled, breathing heavily. Their hearts were beating fast from their activity.

When he was finished, Mason pulled out of her and laid down on the other side of Bonnie. She crashed on the bed and turned to face him. Glad that she got that out of the way.

"So, if you ever need any help. Let me know." Mason was trying to collect his breathing.

Bonnie nodded her head. She wished that she could, but she couldn't.

He might die to night. So she smiled and waited some minutes so her body could recollect it's self. It did and she quietly left his room and fixed her hair, walking outside when she saw Damon. He grabbed her hair and she walked with him.

Hoping that he wasn't dying that night.

She really wanted to be with him...again...amazing sex...hello?

...later on that night...

He died and there was nothing Bonnie could do about it.

She didn't want anybody to know that she slept with him.

It would have been her dirty little secret.

She had darkness inside of her.

* * *

First Mason/Bonnie fiction ever! How did you like it?


End file.
